After Everything
by AnonyMouse777
Summary: The story takes place after the wizards war, the Giants war and the Magicians war with Apophis. The Seven, Harry Potter and Co. with Carter,Sadie,Walt and Zia OCs, join together in Hogwarts to defeat Setne after hearing another prophecy in the Big House of Camp Half Blood. Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo, Hinny and all the other original ships!
1. Chapter 1: Kissing it away

**Harrys P.O.V**

It is a week after the wizard's war. A week after I killed Voldemort, broke the Elder Wand in half and went on a mission to find those darned horcruxes. Yet, there is only one thought, well most likely one name in my mind. It rings like the clamoring of bells. I can't stop thinking about her… "Ginny".

I broke up with her because of my mission to kill Voldemort that I might actually die in the process. But… Voldemort is dead… gone… I actually have a chance to be with her.

Gosh, I love her red hair, her soft brown eyes.

If only Ron wouldn't kill me if I try to make a move on her or "get back together" as muggles say.

Oh well. I could try right?

Thoughts enter my mind "she wouldn't want you back, after you hurt her? You could try, but it wouldn't work" "she kissed me on my birthday remember?" the other side of my mind argues "she was probably feeling…" the "evil" side of my mind falters.

What did Ginny feel when she kissed me? For me it was and I quote "better than fire whiskey" how does she feel about the kiss? I walk down the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place muttering to myself.

I am looking darkly at my feet when I feel like I hit something, wait, no, someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I exclaim and offer my hand to "Ginny, what are you doing here" I ask, surprised, while trying to look calm and collected, or "chill" as muggles say. (I failed epically).

"I just want to see how you are doing, after the war you haven't really talked that much. Can't I just visit my boyfriend…? Ummm… I mean friend once in a while?' she says, a blush tinting her face. "Sure you ca- "wait, did she just call me her boyfriend? Whoa there harry… calm down… breathe… in…out…in

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Why am I at Harry's place you ask? Well… once upon a time I was at The Burrow, alone with Hermione and Ron

(Mom, dad, Percy, Charlie, Bill and George went out). Then, it happened, with no regard for me being in the same room as them whatsoever, the couple started making out.

As grossed out and repulsed I was (still am), that got me thinking about Harry and our "little" kiss on his birthday. (I refuse to share any details) and now I am sitting on his floor blushing like mad (I apparated if you are wondering how I got to Grimmauld) because I accidentally called Harry my boyfriend.

I looked up to see his reaction to what I said. He is breathing hard, as if processing what I just said.

He looks so hot.

Wait… did I just…no… I cannot have feelings for him, I cannot have feelings for him he is just my friend… right? Right? Right? Arghhh! I don't know anymore!

Why do I still have feelings for him? HE broke up with ME. "He only broke up with you so that you wouldn't get hurt" my conscience tells me. I am lifted from my thoughts when Harry says "Ginny get up" he tries not to laugh and holds his hand out.

I take it and he pulls me up. "Thanks" I mutter, careful not to make eye contact. He studies me, after what seems like eternity, he finally speaks "Ginny I-"I crash my lips into his. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Butterflies flutter around my stomach as I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

When we pull apart, gasping for breath like fish out of water, he looks me in the eyes "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" "I do actually" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"9 months?" "9 months" he confirms.

We lean in for another kiss…


	2. Chapter 2: Wishes

**Hi! I am a new writer here in . I am sorry for not putting an author's note in the first chapter, I am a bit of a… noob at this. Anyway, here is chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and some characters that you will meet later on in the story.**

Chapter 2: Wishes and a Game of "Let's Hit Leo"

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Parry, strike, thrust, jab, strike, strike. What the heck am I doing? You must be wondering. Well, I am just sparring with my awesome girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

I am starting to tire a little but I keep my guard up. Wise girl is tricky that way. We know each other so well that it would take hours for one of us to win.

I am about to lose hope, when Annabeth falters. This is it, the chance that I am waiting for, in one swift motion I disarm her, quick as lightning I have one hand wrapped around her waist, and the other holding Riptide against her throat.

"Dead" I declare proudly.

I drop Riptide and pull her in for a kiss. With a grumble she leans forward, about to capture my kiss when a white light surrounds the room.

I blink, once, twice, my eyes adjust to see the where the heck I am. I look around and notice that I am in the Olympians throne room. All of the Olympians are sitting in their respective thrones, except for Hades and Hestia.

I look down and realize that my arms are still around Annabeth, I wouldn't have cared except for the fact that Athena is glaring at me from her throne.

I quickly let my arms drop to the side and start inching away from Annabeth. "Don't be silly" Wise Girls eyes seem to say, but then looks around, as if just realizing where we are.

A few minutes later, Nico pops in, he is followed by Hazel and Frank kissing passionately, Piper and Jason (Jason doesn't have a shirt on for some reason) then Thalia.

"WELCOME TO OLYMPUS MIGHTY DEMIGODS, WE ARE HERE TO GRANT EACH OF YOU TWO WISHES, THREE FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH, WHO HAVE BEEN THROUGH THE MOST (mutters of agreement go around the room)"

Frank and Hazel break apart from each other, embarrassed, Jason looks around wildly, as if looking for a shirt (poor guy needs it right now), while Thalia, Nico and Piper look at each other in shock.

I look at Annabeth, "this is going to be interesting" I mouth to her, she nods grimly.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Piper and I were in the middle of SOMETHING (wink wink) when the gods decide to teleport us into the freaking Throne room of Olympus!

My shirt is off. Can there possibly be anything more embarrassing than being half naked in front of the 12 Olympians (+Hades and Hestia)?

The gods and goddesses start hooting with laughter, the only ones who aren't laughing is Athena and Hades. Athena is glaring at Percy. Even Hera has a smile on her face that is until father tells her "well my dear, you have chosen such wonderfully red tomato face heroes" he spreads his arms mockingly "please, introduce them to us"

I think that my father still holds a grudge against Hera going against his orders, even if her plan worked out in the end.

Hera stood up, angry and ashamed "you are the one who decided to teleport them here while they were doing their making out sessions on purpose" she screams. Father just smiles disarmingly.

Hera looks like she wants to argue more, but father interrupts her "Jason, my dear boy," he calls, beckoning to me "come forward". Feeling awkward I walk towards my father, I kneel before him and bow my head.

"Don't be silly, stand up at look at me when I am talking to you" nervously, I stand up and look at him in the eye.

In my peripheral vision, I see my friends watching my father and me with horrid fascination, but they are ready to act swiftly if something goes wrong.

Percy is twirling his pen, Annabeth is testing the point of her drakon bone sword, Piper lay her hand on top of Katropis, Frank looks like he is ready to transform into a lion, cheetah and bulldog at any moment, Thalia holds her bow loosely, but has ferocity clear in her eyes, Hazel has her gladius at the ready and Nico is holding his hands out, as if summoning skeletons from the ground.

I am just praying that nothing happens.

"Jason, what is your first wish?" my father asks. "I wish that Leo is here" I mutter "speak louder please" he says, rolling his eyes "I wish that Leo is here, alive" I say a little louder this time.

There is silence for a few moments. The Olympians start laughing again. "Did I say something amusing" I ask coldly. "No, it's just that… ah, see for yourself" then he snaps his fingers.

We all wait in silence. I am starting to think that Leo is dead when a big dark shadow covers the whole room. Festus comes crashing down in the center of the throne room, revealing Leo making out with a girl in a Greek chiton.

"You really have a thing for interrupting make out sessions don't you dear?" Hera mutters. Father pointedly glares at her "I just happen to catch them kissing, it's not my fault demigods love to make out" he says in response.

When Leo finally pulls away from the girl, it is obvious to see that he is confused, probably wondering how he got here in the first place.

There is tension in the air, I can hardly believe that Leo is still alive. "Ummm… Cal, do you know where we are?" he asks the girl. "If I remember correctly we are in the throne room of the Olympians" the girl answers, I should probably start calling her "Cal" and not "girl".

All Hades breaks loose, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and I run towards Leo.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Piper screams and slaps Leo, "YOU WERE ALIVE" Annabeth shouts, punching him in the gut "ALL THIS TIME" Hazel finishes for her, while kicking Leo in the shin "COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST" Percy bellows "IRIS MESSAGE US" Frank yells (in a very manly way of course).

Leo shoots Cal a "help" look. Cal just gives him a "you brought this upon yourself" look.

When all the punching, kicking, slapping, screaming and yelling stops, we all tackle Leo into a bone crushing group hug. After all the tears are wiped, we all straighten ourselves up, but Piper is still holding Leo's hand and touching his face, as if to make sure that he is still alive and that she is not dreaming.

"Who is she?" I ask Leo, pointing to the girl, or "Cal". Leo blushes "oh she is just my awesome girlfriend Calypso" he mutters. "Good catch Leo" Percy says, grinning, but when he looks at Calypso guilt is written all over his face. I wonder if something happened between them. I will find out why Percy looks guilty when he glances at Calypso, even if it's the last thing that I do.

Oh gods, its moments like these that tell me that I have been hanging out way too much with Piper.

"Jason, what is your second wish?" my father asks, as if nothing happened. "That I won't be separated from Piper, I love her too much, father, please, make Aphrodite swear by the River of Styx that she will not separate me from Piper" I say, with desperation in my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Piper looks like she is on the verge of crying.

"Done" my father says solemnly. I walk back to Piper and draw her in for a kiss. She sighs happily. When we pull away from each other, I can see her blushing, I think that my face is pretty much heated too.

"Thalia Grace" my father calls out proudly.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Calypso is holding my hand, I am reunited with the Seven. Can life get any better for me?

Jason and his father are talking about wishes and all that.

My eyes dart around the room. What?! It is starting to get really boring and my ADHD is acting up again. Can't blame me can you?

Next is Thalia, all I can hear is that she wishes for a better bow and an infinite supply of arrows.

Next, Piper wishes that she can tell her father about the demigod world, Aphrodite tells Piper that she will accompany her. Piper also wishes that Katropis will show more than just a glimpse of the future, Apollo grants her wish with a lot (and I mean A LOT) of enthusiasm.

Nico wishes to know if his crush likes him back (wonder who she is), Aphrodite answers yes. Nico also wishes for black armor that can melt into black clothes. "Make sure of that will you Hephaestus" Hades says "yeah yeah, sure" dad grumbles, a twinkle in his eye.

Hazel wishes that the jewels that she summons will no longer be cursed. She also wishes blah blah Bianca… wait… Bianca? Wasn't she like a hunter of Artemis who died in the quest of The Titans Curse or something like that?

Back to Hazel and Hades' conversation.

**Sorry about the cliffy, I am getting sleepy (hey, that rhymes!) R&amp;R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playfulness &amp; Kingship

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update. Ok, so I just want to clarify that it is 2 years after the giant's war and the rise and fall of Apophis, it is only a week after the wizard's war. Is that cleared up? And to ****Lukas Le Stelle,**** Leo doesn't know that Nico is gay so he instantly assumes that Nico's crush is a girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP and KC, they belong to the fabulous Tito Ricky and J.K. Rowling. **

**Now on to the fun! Oh yes, R&amp;R if you want me to update!**

**Hazels P.O.V**

"And… I wish that Bianca is brought back to life, for Nico's sake" I mutter. My father rises from his seat (a plastic chair, he doesn't have his own throne) "Hazel, you cannot be serious, it would be unwise, and against the rules" he says darkly. "I hold you to your oath" is all I answer.

Nico looks at me with hope in his eyes, he looks… happy. "Fine" father says and snaps his fingers (what is with gods and snapping fingers anyway?)

Bianca (or at least I assume it's her) appears moments later.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Bianca" I whisper "is that really you?" she looks at me, then at the gods and goddesses "WHERE AM I? TAKE ME BACK TO HOGWARTS!" she screams. She doesn't remember me anymore? Then it hits me like a brick,

She chose to be reborn, she no longer remembers her past life, her memory swept clean after bathing in the River of Lethe.

"WHERE IS HARRY, HERMIONE AND RON?" she continues screaming. Harry, Hermione and Ron? Probably her mortal friends.

Hazel looks at me "I'm sorry" she mouths, a guilty expression plastered on her face. She calls Piper over to Bianca's side "This is only a dream" Piper tells Bianca "this is only a dream" Bianca confirms, "You will not remember anything when you wake up" Piper continues "I will not remember anything when… when I wake up" Bianca says, confusion now filling her face.

"Good, now SLEEP" Piper says forcefully. She shoots me an apologetic look as Bianca collapses unto the floor, snoring gently. Father sighs, and snaps his fingers, sending Bianca back to her current home.

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

"Pesky demigods" I grumble to myself. Leo Valdez wishes that Calypso stays with him and that he can shapeshift into a dragon. "Why would you want to shapeshift into a dragon?" I ask him "well, a friend once told me that it is hard to shapeshift into one" he answers, glancing at Frank Zhang "so I thought, why not?" he says, shrugging. "Fine" I say irritably.

"Frank Zhang" my disgraced son, Ares booms out proudly. "What are your wishes?" he asks Frank. Frank, shuffles awkwardly "I want my stick to grow longer" he says, after a moment. Ares coughs "isn't it already long?" he asks Frank. Frank blushes "what? NO! Not my stick between my…you know, I mean my stick" he says, clearly embarrassed, holding out a stick that is charred at the end and is about 1-2 inches long.

"Three inches and no more" Ares grumbles. "What is your second wish Frank Zhang?" I ask impatiently. "I wish that I have a quiver on infinite arrows that have different uses" he says. "Done" I say and quickly dismiss him.

"Perseus Jackson" Poseidon thunders, even though thunder is my thing. I roll my eyes. Why did I agree to do this? Arghhh!

Percy kneels before Poseidon.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I kneel before dad. "Arise my son" dad tells me. I obey him and quickly stand up.

"Now Zeus, as we rehearsed" dad tells Lord Zeus, a smug smile on his face. Lord Zeus glares at my dad. He walks towards me "well, this is it" I think I thought that my troubles were over when I defeated Gaea two years ago, barely surviving. Now I am going to be killed by a lightning bolt.

I wait for the shock of electricity, but instead, I get the shock of my life, when Lord Zeus kneels before me.

"Perseus Jackson…" he starts, I can only hear my name because he mutters the rest of what he is saying. "What was that brother" my dad asks, cheerfully.

What in Hades' name is going on?!

"I offer you the throne, to take my place as king of the gods and goddesses" Zeus says angrily.

Oh…

**I am just going to add some more because I haven't updated in a long time, enjoy ;) **

**Carter's P.O.V.**

"I am going to catch you" I yell at Zia "and when I do, you will be sorry". Oh, hello, I am Carter Kane, currently chasing my girlfriend Zia because… I don't know, I am just in a really playful mood right now.

Like Horus' hawk when it is hunting for mice. I finally catch her and we both fall to the ground. "Carter" Zia scolds, smacking my arm. I respond by nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck.

What is it with me today?

I flip Zia so that she is under me and I am on top of her, to restrain her from escaping. "Hi" I breathe out. "Hi" she says, grinning. We are about to kiss when the door bursts open, revealing a chuckling Walt (we all decided to call him that or else we would all go crazy trying to figure out this Walt/Anubis thing), his arm draped around Sadie.

Sadie takes one look at Zia and I's position and asks "did we… interrupt anything?" a mischievous glint in her eye. Reluctantly I push myself off of Zia. "No" she answers when she stands up. She punches me in the arm, and I try hard not to yelp or cry out in pain. "Carter here is just in a playful mood" "oh I see" Sadie says, eyebrows raised.

"It really seemed like there was something… more going on" Walt says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Zia and I blush furiously. "No, definitely not" the both of us say at the same time.

I am so going to get back at the both of them, "so, Sadie, Walt, what have you guys been doing in each other's room, you visit each other every night. I hope nothing funny is going on" I say, trying to sound casual.

Now it's their turn to blush. I laugh silently at their faces and take Zia's hand, leading her out of the room. The moment that we are out of the door, I push her up against the wall, she giggles as I whisper in her ear "now where were we?"

**Sadie's P.O.V**

I can't believe Carter! I love him but sometimes he can be such a jerk. I turn to face Walt "why does Carter feel so bloody playful all of a sudden?" I ask Walt, gagging when I call Carter… playful.

Believe me, "Carter" and "playful" is not a good combination, it just doesn't fit his "geeky" personality.

"Maybe he is just happy that he has a girlfriend now, love can do that you know" Walt says, shrugging nonchalantly. He steps closer to me "and besides, Anubis and I have been feeling… playful ourselves" "oh are you guys now? Well… see yah!" I give my boyfriend/s (Holy Isis this is so confusing) a kiss on the cheek and run for my life.

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 3, hopefully I can get chapter 4 out next week. See ya! R&amp;R please! And special thanks to those who reviewed, I will say names in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Well that is unexpected

**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. Ok, so before you read on, I would just like to introduce the new characters, or OC's. Just to be clear, these characters are not based off anyone, so if they happen to have the same personality as you or your friend/s, it is highly coincidental. **

**Name: Fia Vandi Ginger Avilanti**

**Nickname: Fi/Fia**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: girl**

**Personality: She is adventurous, sporty but at the same time nerdy (I know, confusing right?), always looking for the bright side, her energy is seemingly unending, has the "leader" aura about her, in other words, is usually chosen to lead in groups or/and activities and quests/missions. She loves to read and write. She can be reckless, but safe and cautious at the same time. **

**Weakness: she can be too loyal for her own good**

**Name: Isabelle Louise Rose Flower**

**Nickname: Isa/Louise**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: girl**

**Personality: She loves to fan girl about… well, most anything really that can walk and talk, she can tend to be depressed at the most unusual of times. She is a great socializer. Sometimes she tends to worry too much over the smallest problems when there are bigger problems waiting to be solved. She can get overexcited over things that she really wants.**

**Weakness: she is sensitive and gets hurt easily**

**Name: Liam Scaldon Knight King Lee III**

**Nickname: Li/Lee/Scaldon**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: boy**

**Personality: he loves to crack jokes here and there, you could say that he is a pun lord, video gaming is 90% of his life, LOL and Destiny are his main games, he may be a joker, but put responsibility in his hands he will go to the farthest of lengths to complete his responsibilities. He will never let any harm befall on the people he cares for.**

**Weakness: he can get too involved in his problems and forget that others have their own problems to deal with**

**Name: Charles Tun E. Furze Selent**

**Nickname: Charles**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: boy**

**Personality: he is silent most of the time, but very observant. He loves video games and soccer. He can be quick and fierce, yet extremely stealthy, like a ninja warrior. **

**Weakness: he has difficulty socializing with other people, so he has to carry his burdens alone**

**So now that you have met the OC's, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, KC and HP, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, and I only own the plot and now the OC's. **

**PS sorry for the extremely delayed update and the extremely annoying cliffhanger, I don't like cliffhangers myself, but I do like keeping people on edge… unless I am one of those people.**

**PPS more OC's to come later on… like a lot, so enjoy the story while there are still a few characters (not really a few, but you know… you get what I mean!)**

**ANYWAY… R&amp;R, don't forget to F&amp;F if you want more updates! In I am only at the start, but in real life I am almost finished with the story. ENJOY!**

**Fia's P.O.V.**

I ring the doorbell on Carter and Sadie's house (more like mansion). Right behind me is Isabelle, her boyfriend Liam and his best friend Charles. Oh, sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. Hi! My name is Fia Vandi Ginger Avilanti, or Fia for short. Try calling me F then you are dead meat.

I am 16 years old and… let me think, I am a magician and, oh yes, I am a daughter of Poseidon. No worries though, it just makes my life in even more danger than the average magician and demigod. (Note sarcasm).

Isabelle, Liam and Charles are magicians and demigods too, or as we like to call ourselves "demi-magic". (Pronounced as deh-me mah-gish)

Isabelle is a daughter of Aphrodite, Charles is a son of Hades and Liam is a son of Zeus.

You might be wondering, "How the heck do we know our godly parents?" simple, they raised us up their selves for our childhood years, they still visit us from time to time, but not as often as usual. '

If you are wondering about my dating life, I am not active in that part, because I am saving myself for "the one" you know?

Enough about me, so 5 minutes have passed and nobody is still answering the doorbell.

I whip my phone out and press the "call" button on Sadie's number. After about 7 long rings, my call is FINALLY answered. "Hello?" she greets, sounding breathless. "Who is that Sadie" I hear, I am guessing, Walt's muffled voice in the background, wait… Sadie is breathless… Walt is there… does that mean… oh gods… LOL!

"It's just Fi" she answers Walt "Now get off me" she demands, her voice distant as if she is facing away from the phone she is holding. I smile in spite of myself.

"So what's up?" Sadie says, this time directing the question at me "what's up? Oh I will tell you what is up Sadie Kane, "what's up" is that the four of us have been standing outside for more than 5 minutes and ringing the doorbell and nobody has been answering the freaking door" I say, practically screaming "Holy Horus, sorry about that" Sadie mutters. I end the call, feeling a tad bit annoyed.

I turn around to see Liam and Isabelle practically devouring each other's faces. I snap a photo of the both of them "get a room you guys" I say, snickering.

They both pull apart from each other, having the same shade of crimson red on their faces.

They are spared from further embarrassment when someone (FINALLY!) answers the door. It is opened wide to reveal Carter with ruffled hair, his arm wrapped around Zia's shoulders. I am fangirling inside! WHAT?! NO JUDGING ME! I am a diehard Zarter fan!

I do my best to hide my true feelings (which is hard cause like ZARTER!) and focus at the task at hand "took you long enough, the both of you were probably busy like Liam and Isabelle over there" I say, nodding and smirking at Liam and Isabelle's direction, who have resumed "mission making out". Poseidon's underpants, do they ever take a break and have a REAL conversation?

Anyways, I enter the mansion and…

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

My heart is beating fast. I know, I know, Percy turned down godhood for me once. But this is a completely different offer, godhood is one thing, king of the gods and goddesses is a whole and completely different level by itself.

Nobody would turn down an offer like that. Percy refusing this offer and coming back home with me to Camp Half-Blood is like Gaea and Tartarus being kind and loving.

My heart is crumbling to dust. I can't bear to lose Percy again! We have only been together for 3 years now! For gods sakes I am only 19 years old! WHY CANT I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?

"Ummm… yeah" I hear Percy mumble. That was it that is all that I needed to hear for me to start breaking down and crying, and that is exactly what I am doing right now. Whatever he is saying is lost to my ears.

I snap back to reality when he mentions my name after saying a sentence "…Annabeth".

I look around and see a rare sight, a look of shock, awe and respect on each of the Olympians faces.

Zeus rises from his kneeling position, a stern look on his face "you are… turning down the throne… to be with… Annabeth?" he says, as if it cost him a lot to say those words.

Did I hear Zeus correctly? Percy is turning the throne of the king… to be with… me?

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"No offense Lord Zeus, but I love Annabeth too much" I tell him "so no, I won't take your offer to be the king of the gods and goddesses" I glance at Annabeth just in time to see her leap with joy and holding her hands against her mouth in shock and surprise. Turning down the offer is worth it, seeing how happy she is.

"Besides" I continue "you Lord Zeus are far more experienced in that field while, and I quote, am a Seaweed Brain, Idiot, don't forget Kelp Head (I see Thalia grin wildly) and a bunch of other stuff you don't want to hear about" my father is looking at me with pride while my friends look at me with respect.

"Are we done here?" I ask Zeus, who is still processing the idea that I turned down his offer. "Just to be clear here" he says "you are turning down my offer of immortality, endless power, king of the gods and goddesses" "yes" I confirm "for a special someone" I say, wiggling my eyebrows at Annabeth. She giggles and turns to Piper chatting excitedly.

"Ok…" Zeus says "now what is your 3 wishes" he asks, still shaking his head, probably trying to comprehend what I just said.

**You are never too old to do things, **

**You are never too young to start learning, **

**Unless you are incapable of actually doing**

**-SammyDAHloveBooks**

**Until the next chapter folks!**


End file.
